Many contemporary electronic devices (e.g., calculators, computers, cameras, televisions, radios, etc.) utilize electrical or electronic circuitry some or all of which may require a protective coating to prevent corruption by contaminants that may impede the proper operation of the electronic device. Typically, such protective coatings at least partially conform to the physical shape of the electrical or electronic devices protected, and thus are commonly referred to in the industry as conformal coatings.
Most commercially available conformal coatings are liquid phase. That is, they are applied in liquid form to the entire substrate either by spraying, brushing, or otherwise dispensing the coating onto the leads of one or more electrical or electronic components (e.g., resistor, capacitor, transistor, integrated circuit, etc.). A predominate problem with liquid phase conformal coatings arises from the fact that typical liquid phase conformal coatings air-cure or cure under exposure to ultra-violet light. That is, mere exposure to air tends to at least partially solidify these conformal coatings. This results in clogged sprayer and dispenser nozzles and contaminated brush applicators, all of which waste material and require such constant maintenance as to make liquid phase conformal coatings impractical in a mass production environment. Regrettably, as impractical as liquid phase conformal coatings are, they remain indispensable to contemporary electronic devices. Accordingly, a very great need exists for an improved conformal coating.